dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kentrostego32/My Fan Fiction (The Secrets of the Special Cards)
Chapter 1; The Herrerasaurus and Natronasaurus Nathan and his Natronasaurus (Nick) were walking along a beach in the north west of british columbia. They noticed their digital watch exploded, like as if something shot at it, they noticed a medium sized Dinosaur, it was an Albino Herrerasaurus. Nick was prepared for battle, The Herrerasaurus attacked using its claws, Nick striked back with his tail. The two battled for a few minutes, but then the Herrerasaurus attack with a Flaming Tornado, Nick was almost defeated but his tail glowed white, he span round fast, and he slammed hard into the Herrerasaurus, defeating him. Nathan decided to see why a Herrerasaurus was even in the wild after being extinct for 230 million years. Chapter 2; "The D-Team" Nathan discovered there was once an organization called the D-Team who dealt with the dinosaurs, the team was now no longer in co-operation. Nathan decided that the best way to get them back was to find them and show them Nick and the Herrerasaurus card. Meanwhile, at the D-Teams base a "Black Hole" like object formed sending out all the people who went to the Cretaceous, and unfortunately all the Dinosaur Cards, they went all over the planet, three (Therizinosaurus, Megalosaurus and a new Secet Dinosaur) even drifting into space. They then found that all the D-Team was still in operation secretly, and the "Black Hole" was opened by the Megalosaurus. Nathan then discovered this and went to their base for a few weeks. Chapter 3; His first quest, Attack of the Allosaurus!!! Nathan was accepted as he showed how good he was at keeping his Natronasaurus alive and defeating opponents, he even had his own way of using the "Dino Slash" . He then fiund a card in his pocket, it looked like the attack Nick used to beat the Herrerasaurus. On the news it stated that an Burronjor (Allosaurus) in Tazmania attacked a farm, a Thylacine was also spotted, appealing the scientists nearby. the D-Team although without most of the move cards and the dinosaur cards (Except the 6 Main Dinosaurs) went to Tazmania to investigate what was going on. They landed at the farm, the farmer Alonso Grandis (See the JP Reference) told them it was not Burronjor at all, he had seen both Burronjor and an Allosaurus Fossil. The D-Team went to where the same Allosaurus was spotted soon after the "Thylacine/Allosaurus Event" . The Allosaurus appeared and tried to attack the Thylacine but Alonso protected her, Nick changed to his adult form and tried to attack the Allosaurus but he blocked him with his tail, Allosaurus then used Dino Illusion to attack Nick and also dodge his Thagomizer Attack, Nick was defeated. Chomp was sent out to attack with Lighting Strike, defeating the Allosaurus. Alonso gave the D-Team permission to come to the farm for free and they go back to their base. Chapter 4;Spiny VS the angry Anchiceratops! The D-Team went to a popular pizzaria for a break but they noticed that an Anchiceratops was attacking a nearby truck which said "Dillan Dino's Diner", it happened to be the same pizzaria that they were staying at. To make matters worse the Herrerasaurus card was gone. Terry was sent out to fight the Anchiceratops, he used Volcano Burst and it seemed to have worked but the Anchiceratops quickly used Death Grind, luckily Terry dodged the attack and bit the frill of the Anchiceratops, she shock Terry off and again used Death Grind defeating Terry. Spiny was sent to finish Terry's job and despite having a weakness to electricity he easily beat Anchiceratops with no move card used. the D-Team then went to find out who stole the Herrerasaurus. Chapter 5; Harry the Herrerasaurus? They noticed that a trail of grinded feathers was left, it lead to a forest with many exotic birds from all over the world, even dodos resided there. Someone in a suit with fake feathers and a raptor head like hood appeared. She told them that she had been looking for her Herrerasaurus called Harry, it was soon found out that she owned the Herrerasaurus card all along. She told them a Mapusaurus had been seen in the forest and said that they could keep it... if they let her have Harry back, they accepted and they went to find the Mapusaurus. Chapter 6; Mapusaurus n' Baryonyx The Mapusaurus was found fighting a Baryonyx. they seemed to both be after the same dead fish. The Mapusaurus attacked with a Fire Bomb destroying part of the forest, the Baryonyx bit the Mapusaurus and slammed Him into the ground. The two were endangering the forest so the D-Team needed to stop one of them, It semmed that the Mapusaurus was not from the forest as it did not care that it was destroying the home of the birds. Ace decided it wanted to fight the Mapusaurus so he changed to his adult form and used Cyclone, knocking Mapusaurus into the air. Baryonyx finished him off with a Water Sword attack.The Baryonyx ate the fish and returned to a card as it was no longer angry. Chapter 7; Nothronychus? Not in the book! The D-Team discovered they only found a few of the dozens of Dinosaur Cards, even when they beat the Space Pirates.Then a dinosaur appeared on the Dinosaur Finding Radar "DFR". Quickly the D-Team went to find this new card. They were took deep into the Congo where many Dinosaurs have been sighted, many, many Dinosaurs. They cane accros tracks, bipedal with three claws, a typical Theropod. They came accros a Nothronychus, it seemed hostile towards Terry and Ace, did it seem threatened? Terry obviously responded to this and bit the Nothronychus as hard as it could. Terry was transformed into his adult form and he used Death Grind (which was orbtained from Anchiceratops) Nothronychus reacted with Bolt Blitz, Terry seemed unharmed, but he moved a lot slower and occasionally, it even looked like it was shocked with 100,000 volts.Terry was recalled and Tank was sent out (Earth types can not be electrocuted) Tank used Earhtquake, and the Nothronychus used Stun Dash. Segnosaurus appeared and stopped Tank before she could attack. A Herrerasaurus appeared, it was clearly Harry. He used Super Flame Tornado, beating Nothronychus and Segnosaurus. Harry disappaered, faster than a Megaraptor using Mayfly. Trivia #Dillan Dino's Diner seems to be based on Chuck E' Cheeses and possibly Freddy Fazbears Pizza (Fnaf) Category:Blog posts